


Rough

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Oliver receives a surprise visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of the snowflake_challenge on Dreamwidth

Rough hands rubbed against Oliver’s skin. Large and calloused, they seemed to be able to reach every single point on him that ached to be touched. His back arched, following unspoken directions.

Oliver had been craving this since he had caught a glimpse of him in the stands; had missed the roughness of his touch. It had been months – _months_ – since he had felt a need that ran this deep.

Harsh stubble followed behind the hands, no doubt leaving his skin red raw, but Oliver couldn’t care. Pressing forward, he encouraged the touch; encouraged him to go deeper. He could have sworn that his heart nearly stopped when that stubble brushed against his swollen balls.

Then came the heat; the hot, _wet_ heat that demanded that he pay attention to it and it alone. And he did. Oliver was lost. Drifting along in an endless ocean of _want_ and _need_ , it was all he could do to hang on. His hands tangled in long strands of hair, holding him close, but also using him as an anchor.

He wasn’t going to last. It was all too much, too soon. Desperately tugging on the hair tangled through his fingers, he tried to prevent it; tried to stop him. But he was not to be stopped. One last swallow and Oliver was gone. His body folded in on itself as his mind was lost to the blissful pleasure shooting through him.

It was over too soon. The heat, hands, and stubble left him all at once, leaving him cold and wanting. Blinking in the gloom of the locker rooms, Oliver reached up, not wanting it to be over just yet. With a grunt and several splashes of heated liquid, though, he was suddenly back. Oliver groaned a protest when he landed on him, but he knew he would have it no other way.

“Charlie,” he whispered in his ear.

“Missed you, Ollie.”

“Stop going away, then.”

“And miss out on greetings like this? Not a chance.”

“Git.”

“You love me.”

“Mmm…” Oliver turned his head to place a soft kiss just behind Charlie’s ear. “You know it.”

A softly murmured _love you, too_ was the last thing Oliver heard before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
